


【星昴】HAPPY520

by KAKESU



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, 星昴 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAKESU/pseuds/KAKESU
Summary: 一時興起產物三輪車警告!之前抽到的題目開頭:殺了我吧，結尾:放手吧
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【星昴】HAPPY520

“殺了我吧。”

在橋上見到那個人時，昴流在內心對他大喊著，就像之前在破敗的中野區跟他相逢時一樣。

\------

“北都說要我好好想想還要做什麼，才不會留下遺憾。”再見面時，他們在昴流的房間裡，星史郎抽著菸---剛剛從昴流上衣口袋裡拿來的，“這包抽完就戒了吧?”

“我已經沒在抽了，這是給你準備的。”昴流看著他手上的七星淡淡的回答。

“…那謝謝了。”星史郎先是愣了一下，然後把手上的那包菸隨手拋進垃圾桶裡。

“剛剛你說北都她說……星史郎先生還有什麼想做的事嗎？”昴流想起最後一次見面時姐姐的笑容，那就像一束陽光一樣照進他的心裡，久違的、懷念的感覺。

眼前的人沒有回答，就像是沒聽到般把菸熄了走到昴流面前，突然拉起他的手看著他的手背，“可惜我現在無法再給你刻上任何記號了。”

一陣莫名的不安升起，昴流立刻反握住星史郎的手，直直地看向他的眼睛，“就算不用這種記號…我也已經是你的了，從很久以前我就---”

然後像是某種宣告的話語消失在一個吻中，星史郎空著的另一隻手搭在昴流的腰上把他拉近，於是昴流鬆開了他緊握的手，順從的靠近。在短暫的輕吻結束後昴流把頭靠在他的肩膀上，他本以為已經平淡無波的心，跳得稍微快了點。

“星史郎先生…這是你想要的嗎？”

“我想是的。”星史郎輕輕的把昴流推到床上，輕咬著他的耳朵，“而且這應該也是你所想要的。”

××××

在去除多餘的衣物後，昴流伸出手把星史郎拉近點以縮短他們之間的距離，“我不清楚要怎麼做，所以…”

“隨我決定?”星史郎順勢低下頭親吻昴流裸露出來的肩頭，然後像是幫小動物觸診般撫摸著眼前躺下的青年。

用手掌滑過脆弱的頸部，接著好奇的微微掐住它，觀察到昴流雙眼仍平靜地望向他，星史郎對此笑了笑，沒有用話語來填補這瞬間靜止的空白，手繼續向下:輕觸因呼吸不平穩而起伏明顯的胸口;在平坦的腹部用手指調皮的畫圈;刻意避開可能會讓昴流驚跳起來的部位，然後溫柔的拉起昴流的雙手，在手背本該有他的標記的地方親吻一下，可惜的放下它們，最後用拇指順著大腿肌肉走向繼續向下走，直至終點。

在整個過程中，昴流除了比平常更短促一點的呼吸以外，可以說是安安靜靜的任他擺布。雖然順從的昴流也挺好的，不過這樣似乎有點無聊，他想看到昴流更多的樣子…

星史郎把昴流拉起摟進懷裡，一隻手掌從他的背脊往下撫摸過去，滑到尾椎時惡作劇般的捏一下臀部，如期的換來昴流小聲的驚叫，然後沾著潤滑液的手指探入後面。

人類體內的熱度包圍著手指，使星史郎想起他殺死其他目標時，手穿過他們滾燙的血、肌肉的瞬間。現在這樣是否也算是某種形式上的實現了?他不禁這樣想到，這有點有趣。

“放輕鬆點。”看到因不習慣這種觸碰而漸漸往他懷裡縮的昴流，星史郎空著的另一隻手漫不經心的來回撫摸著昴流的後頸。

於是昴流把臉轉向一旁，盯著安撫著他的那隻手的上臂，努力的想無視掉那種在被擴張時不安混雜著微微的期待，從未體會過的感覺。

看到昴流生澀的反應，過了一會星史郎抽出手指，“如果會緊張的話，第一次還是先轉身好了。”語畢，星史郎扶著他的腰，讓他面向床頭板。

“等你適應一點，我們可以試看看其他姿勢。”聽到星史郎的調笑，原本想轉頭反對這個姿勢的昴流，感覺臉有點熱，連忙把臉埋進枕頭裡。

這時殘留在體內的潤滑液導致的滑膩感，令昴流感到有些不適，於是他主動抬高臀部去貼近身後的人，想擺脫這種感覺。

“可以的話，請快一點…”意識到自己在說什麼的時候，昴流趕緊把話語悶在枕頭裡，說到後面小聲到自己也聽不清。

可是星史郎肯定聽到了，如你所願，他這麼回答著。

當被完全進入時有一絲奇異的滿足感伴隨著疼痛而來---他可以承受他的全部，這彷彿在證明他們就是屬於彼此的。

壓抑著痛苦的喘息聲，想讓它消失在枕頭裡…結果失敗了，因為臉突然被微微扳動，現在昴流轉頭側著臉看著星史郎似乎有些不悅的樣子。

“痛嗎？”

“星史郎先生，請不用停下來…我還好---”

“你確定?昴流君，雖然這也許是你所希望的，但是我不希望看到你跟我在一起的時候很難受的樣子。”星史郎不由分說的打斷他的話，然後調整一下進入的角度。

“你何不最大限度的祈求你換來的願望呢?”星史郎用手指撫過昴流的嘴角，這使他的喘息聲漏出來。

“唔。”跟剛剛不同的感覺從相連處傳上來，“因為…只要能跟你待在一起…就算痛苦我也甘之如飴。”

“…你這樣說我會捨不得離開你的。”

“那就不要走…”聽到離開兩字，昴流像是失神般喃喃道，同時下意識般絞緊了那邊，結果收到了一下更用力的撞擊作為反饋。

“昴流君可愛的過分了。”後頸部傳來微微刺痛感，昴流本能的縮瑟一下脖子。

然後在星史郎若有似無的輕笑聲中，昴流撐起雙臂，轉頭堅定地說，“星史郎先生，我想看著你。”

星史郎一愣，接著乾脆的幫忙他轉身。

當他們可以四目相對時，昴流的嘴角微微上揚，“星史郎先生…不說話是被我嚇到了嗎？”

“我都忘了昴流君還是個坦率的好孩子了。”一個不算是正面回應的回答，星史郎握住昴流的腳踝，把他的腳架到自己肩上。

“明明都是、你不攤牌…”昴流像是抱怨的話語斷斷續續的摻雜在小聲的呻吟聲中。

“我記得面對試圖攤牌的我避而不答的不正是昴流君嗎？所以最後我們才會…”禍從口出，星史郎可以發誓他只是在陳述他認為的事實，沒有其他意思，但話講到一半，就感覺到昴流突然渾身緊繃、臉色蒼白的皺起眉頭，看樣子是又陷入自責的旋渦裡了。

看來這真是個極差的話題---尤其是在這種時候。

“昴流君…”星史郎低頭湊近昴流的耳朵，“不要這樣，現在這種狀況我沒有什麼不滿意的。”

當他抬起頭來才發現紅暈已從昴流的耳朵爬到臉上，這使星史郎想起那個十六歲的單純少年，他不禁感嘆，“你還是一樣都沒變呢，昴流君。”

“…星史郎先生也是一樣，還是很喜歡在別人耳邊說話。”

“那是只有你……”星史郎凝視著昴流的臉，然後故意用眼神明顯的從上而下的慢慢掃過他的身軀，“因為昴流君的反應很可愛呢。”

以為會看到昴流臉更紅的星史郎再次愣住，因為眼前的人伸出手撫上星史郎的臉，表情認真的開口，“我也只要你。”那是個揉合極度悲傷和幸福的眼神，勝過千言萬語的一眼，擠壓著星史郎一直覺得他沒有的'心'。

果然只有昴流君你是特別的，星史郎暗自感嘆，然後用力的去擁抱他，突然繼續的動作使得昴流想要尋找新的支撐點，他雙手用力的抓緊身下的床單。

這個小動作讓星史郎微微一笑，緩慢但堅定的扳開昴流緊握成拳的手指，兩人手指交叉，十指相扣的把他的手壓在床上，昴流閉上雙眼，沉醉在這溫暖的夜晚中。

××××

“你知道的…昴流君，這是最後一次了。”在昏睡時，星史郎從昴流背後環抱住他，昴流下意識的把手搭上去回以觸碰，然後星史郎低頭對他耳語---就像最後那樣。

他猛地清醒過來，身邊已一個人都沒有。

\-------

“你不能再來了。”次元的魔女冷淡的對那個人說道。

那個人神威說不上是認識，但因為他來這裡時常常都會看到這個人，所以算是面熟吧……實現願望要付出相應的代價，是這裡的規則，那個看起來很寂寞的青年不知道已跟侑子小姐換取了多少願望，侑子小姐甚至叫他不要再來了…即使有些好奇但神威沒有打探別人隱私的惡趣味，他只希望他所愛的人能夠幸福，於是他頭也不回的走出大門。  
  
“不能…嗎…？我認為我還有可以付出的東西。”身穿一襲黑衣的櫻塚護面無表情的反駁她。

“你覺得你能拿出什麼?曾經的夥伴都不記得你了，關於他們兩個的記憶你也不想忘，靈力的話…你還想待在他給你的位置上吧？”次元魔女漫不經心的指揮著黑摩可拿把點心和酒端來，它是一種昴流從沒見過的生物，但也不是很重要---現在除了他最愛的他們以外，沒有任何值得在意的事物。  
  
“不然…”昴流的手附上他的左眼…即使它的主人心已死去，但它還活著，那是隻會令人讚嘆其色彩的綠色眼睛。  
  
“像這樣傷害自己的話，你知道他們兩個都會反對的。”  
  
“………”那我要怎麼樣才能再見到他們，昴流無聲的想著。

此時摩可拿頭上頂著裝有食物的盤子跳了過來，昴流知道眼前的人已經沒有交易的打算了---起碼今天是這樣。  
  
他微微鞠躬，然後轉身離開。  
  
在他踏出房門的時候，侑子小姐的聲音從身後傳來---

“放手吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝閱讀～  
> 初次寫文就車實在是＞///＜誒嘿


End file.
